dragonballshuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Shuurajou's Update Log
Version: 8.0.4:155! * – Removed the leveling system. – * * – Changed when you get SSJ. now you’ll get the transes itself AFTER you’ve killed frieza and cell. not while killing them. – * * – USSJ added again, after accidently removing it causing a server-wide rage. – * * – New interface – * * – Map-saver which saves every hour. – * * – AFK checker that will check Every 15 minutes if you are AFK training. – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:153! * – Fixed Frieza and Cell, You can now use Ki.- * * – Fixed Vegeta’s PL bug. – * * – Fixed The Oozaru’s Halo. – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:135! * – Fixed spacepods. – * * – Fixed the Dragonball controlling system.(the balls would appear on the wrong planets For example: The GM planet would get the Namek balls. – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:133! * – Disabled the Swearing Filter due to it being able to crash the server. – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:131! * – New Swearing Filter – * * – New Oozaru icon. – * * – Some map stuff done. – * * – a few small bugs fixed. – * * – Changed how Yemma fruits work. – * * – Made a Fix to snakeway so you can’t walk the wrong way (Still don’t have a clue how that was possible but w.e) – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:129! * – Fixed DeleteUSRsTrash It could crash the server. – * * – Fixed Snakeway, on some places some weird black lines would appear. – * * – Reduced the Crater Deletation Timer from 10 minutes to 2.5 minutes. – * * – Some minor fixes not worth mentioning – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:125! * – Fixed Afterimage – * * – Change Wall in the build tab to be able to block people from entering your house by flying. and also made it so you can’t look in from the outside. – * * – Changed ki-absorb to add by Ki instead of adding to your PL. – * ---- Version: 8.0.3:122! * – Add all verbs to the GM log due to the fact a lot is missing there. – * * – Owners able to Mute all – * * – Add Dragonball Controlling Verbs – * * – GM action Log – * * – Revamp Gm Verbs – * * – Fix Click-N-Create(Doubleclick) Bug – * * – Remove: ResetHousePlayer, DeleteHouses and Warn – * * – Change Get Icon to be given to Owners and Rohan – * * – Change shutdown and reboot to LVL4 – * * – Combine PowerHungrah and Player Check + Change it from being seen in the chatbox to just becoming a pop-up – * * – Add Check-For-Clones to Restore all – * * – Remove Alignment Verb – * * – Removed BT-Attack Verb – * * – Remove AA verbs – * * – Remove GM Announce – * * – Change Inform to ‘A GM Says’, with the color of the GM’s choosing(Note, if two GMs choose the same color, one of them must choose either a darker or lighter version of that color to make it fair) – * * – Remove Send to Start – * * – Change ShowHideLog to LVL4 GM – * * – Addition to GM Rules: GM Planet is a complete safezone. No one can attack a GM there. Punishment: one week GM removal. – * * – Removed ShowForum – * * – Removed Pets – *